


Fever

by Spooky66



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, xfpornbattle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-12 03:03:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20557151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spooky66/pseuds/Spooky66
Summary: 9. Early MSR. Mulder shows up at Scully’s apartment injured, and Scully “takes care of him”





	Fever

Padded footfalls are drowning out by my heartbeat as I pace in front of the door, phone in hand. Every couple of minutes I check the phone and consider driving out to find Mulder myself. It’s not really a knock that jars me out of my worrying but a bang on the door.

In a moment the door is open and before I have a chance to think Mulder falls into my arms and I struggle to keep us both standing. He’s pale, clammy, and disorientated. Getting him to the bed is an ordeal and when he’s finally lying down I run to get a wet towel for his forehead, which is on fire.

“We gotta find out who killed my father,” Mulder yells after me and I sigh to see him once again sitting up.

Cradling his head I lay him down, “Well right now you need to rest okay, rest.”

As he closed his eyes I stroked his hair and cheek, “It’s okay, it’s okay.”

I give a small flinch when his hand moves suddenly but he just grabs my hand.

“Scully…” He sighs and looks up at me with pain-filled eyes.

“We’re going to figure this out, Mulder. I promise we will find who killed him.”

I begin to check him for injury before realizing that all of the blood covering his shirt is not from him.

“Mulder we need to get your shirt off.” I say and begin to unbutton.

I’d expected a dirty joke at the very least but he just grumbles and complies. I help him fully undress and wash the blood off his chest that had soaked through his shirt.

Up until that point, I’d be focusing on the next logical steps but then noticed his none too subtle erection. My brain freezes in its tracks and I grow warm. Mulder shifts and I look quickly away.

His face is pained and I see the tear tracks down his face.

“Oh, Mulder.” I scoot up and run my fingers through his hair, “I’m so sorry.”

Without opening his eyes he gently cups my face and pulls me close, cheek to cheek.

His face is hot and wet against my skin and temporary worry for his fever distracts me until I feel his lips on my neck as he whispers my surname over and over. His lips feel far too good and his warm body too inviting so I begin to pull away but he holds to me lightly.

Leaning into him I kiss his rough cheek, “Everything’s going to be alright Mulder.”

Mulder’s answer is to pull me into a kiss. The searing heat is almost too much. It’s alarming and arousing at the same time so I try to focus my mind onto caring for Mulder. But his fingers roaming along my face and scalp are a pleasant diversion from the horrors of the day.

“You’re hurt.” He mumbles against my skin and fixes his eyes on my forehead.

“Someone was trying to kill you, Mulder.” My voice is small and the weight of the statement finally reaches me. The following fear threatens to swallow me up.

“I’m sorry.” Mulder’s soft lips kiss the Band-Aid on my forehead.

I never want to let him go but there is work to be done in clearing his name so I start to pull away.

“Don’t leave me.” His voice is so strained. For a moment I picture what it must have been like for him to find his father dead like that and I kiss him again, against my better judgment.

“You need to sleep, Mulder.”

“Stay with me, hold me.”

The part of me that needs that same comfort tells me it would only be until he falls asleep and that he needs me right now and it would help him rest but I know those are just excuses. I want to hold him.

So I shed my blazer and move to the other side of the bed. Before I’m fully settled Mulder is pulling me in close.

Close enough that I fell his burning erection against my hip. Mulder nuzzles my neck, in a world of his own, still crying. I rake my fingers through his damp hair kissing his forehead.

My other hand, though, has a mind of its own as I trail my fingers along his arms, back, and chest.

Mulder kisses my neck again and mumbles my name and I move my hand down to his erection. When I rest my hand there Mulder lets out a small moan.

“Mulder?” I ask wondering if I’m taking advantage of him until he moves his hand over mine and pushes into my palm.

“Please.” He whimpers against my neck and I shiver.

Sweat causes my blouse and slacks to stick to my body and I’m uncomfortably hot but I can’t move.

I don’t waste time before plunging my hand into his briefs. His skin is soft but fiery over his solid erection. Now I let out a little moan. I want to look at him but Mulder has me pulled so close that I can only imagine.

I have a fair imagination and I run my thumb along his ridges to get an accurate picture. Swiping my thumb over his tip I gather some pre cum to join our combined sweat as lube. Mulder is purring into my neck and I kiss his cheek.

The angle is awkward but as soon as I find a good position I begin to move up and down. With each stroke my fingertips I brush his frenulum causing Mulder to tremble.

I press my cheek closer to his, wanting to chase away all his pain.

Meanwhile, I am very wet. Despite the discomfort of the position and heat I relish the feeling of him in my hand and I can’t help but picture taking him in my mouth, or even better, inside me.

“Oh , Mulder.” I whisper against his ear and I feel him breathe my name in response.

Every few strokes I run my thumb over the head and gently run my fingernail against his sensitive skin.

It’s all incredibly intimate but feels so natural. Claustrophobic but not close enough.

With a sudden intake of breath and a shudder, Mulder cums into my hand.

He pants against my neck and for a moment we lay there like that until I reach behind me to get tissues from my nightstand to clean up. When I begin to move away Mulder weakly tries to pull me back.

“I’ll stay until you fall asleep.” I whisper and kiss his temple.

“Love you Scully. Love you.”

I freeze for a moment before continuing to clean him up and tuck him back inside his briefs.

I hum lightly and pull the covers up around him.

“Go to sleep Mulder.”

Mulder nods blearily, “ThankyouSculley.”

Mulder never brings it up after he recovers. I expect him to at least act strange but he seems to either have no memory of it or to have no interest in taking it further. So I bury the memory down deep inside but occasionally when I am alone at night and feeling lonely I will imagine we are back there in that world of our own.


End file.
